


All Is Never Well With Maxwell

by AkumaKiete



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Starve, M/M, Multi, Other, WilSon - Freeform, Work In Progress, all is never well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaKiete/pseuds/AkumaKiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to put a poor wolf pup out of his misery, Wilson Higgsbury accidentally feeds him a potion that will turn his life around with adventure and conflict as Maxwell attempts to remove the new being from his world before Wilson reaches his throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Never Well With Maxwell

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress. I'm working on it on paper and proceeding to type it here. Don't know how far I will take it, but support will help fuel my interest to keep it going.  
> \- Will take critiques c:
> 
> hope all le fellow nerds enjoy~

Dusk was calm, but the day dwelling predators were still active. A small wolf pup scraped along the ground, leaving a heavy blood trail behind. The back of the pup's neck was gashed open by a bearger that had been on a rampage. The poor pup had remembered seeing it slain by a human male. Catching his scent, he dragged his heavy frame through the dirt until he reached a camp. The man's scent was everywhere, but mainly led into a nearby rather large tent. The pup had a random spark of bravery as he stood on all fours, entering the the structure. The human had his back turned to the tent's opening until hearing a whimper.

He whisked around quickly, spear in hand. The canine collapsed to the ground once more, finally unable to move  
"I know you... your pack was being attacked earlier by that bearger earlier." his voice was soft and proper. "I thought you were killed. Did you follow me seeking for assistance?"  
He placed his hand firmly on the forehead of the wolf. Wolves usually gave him a problem when coming to survival. Whimpers and whines breathed from the pup's throat endlessly. The man sighed and walked over to his desk in examination. Papers with intelligent inscriptions were scattered about alongside measuring cups, sample tubes, bottles, scientific machinery, and syringes. An idea came quickly to him, but it wasn't pleasant.  
"If only it was easier." he sighed, taking a liquid-filled syringe from the table.

Holding the pup still, he injected the creature with his concoction and steadily walked away.  
"You'll be alright soon enough." he spoke through the lashing, snarling, and crying of the wolf, draining the man's sanity. He crafted and equipped a flower garland to ease his mind.

After moments of suffer from both parties, it drew silent. Following the silence came the dreaded night. The man turned to give a pitying look towards the pup, yet was astonished to see nothing there but blood stains. He figured it must have run off in a desperate attempt to survive. He then sat next next to his fire outside of the tent, keeping it as large as possible to keep the grue, Charlie, away. Sleep soon found him until the sun began to rise. He yawned and stretched his limbs while heading back to the tent.

Upon opening the fabric entrance, a certain chill crawled along his spine, almost as if gripping the bones itself. A dark and impure aura dripped from the walls. Just as he turned to leave, a giant black beast stood before him with teeth baring like knives. He backed away slowly, yet also backing himself further into the gripping tension. He fell to his knees, unable to breathe.

**ok so i don't have time in my free class in school to finish what i have so far. chapter 1 will be finished hopefully by today**


End file.
